


Prologue - GOTG Style

by obfonteri (aspiringenjolras)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Music, Musicals, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/obfonteri
Summary: Nova defends, Thanos is crazy, Nebula’s mad, Kraglin is loyal, Drax wants revenge, Yondu is rich, Rocket’s a raccoon, Groot’s a tree, Gamora is fierce... and Ronan wants the stone. But what about Peter? A musical parody of "Prologue" from "Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812" that describes the characters of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1.





	Prologue - GOTG Style

**PETER:  
** **We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy  
** **And Ronan wants the stone  
** **We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy  
**And Ronan wants the stone****

********

They’re the Guardians of the Galaxy  
And Ronan wants the stone  
They’re the Guardians of the Galaxy  
And Ronan wants the stone

And this is all in the story you are at the movies  
Gonna have to pay close attention if you wanna keep with the plot  
Cuz it’s a complicated Marvel movie everyone’s got their own part  
So listen close to the dialogue  
We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot  
Da da da da da da da da da

Gamora!

**GAMORA: Gamora is fierce she hates Ronan with all her heart**

She hates Ronan with all her heart  
Gamora is fierce and Ronan wants the stone

**GROOT: I am Groot, I am Groot I am Groot**

A talking plant and Rocket’s friend  
Groot’s a tree  
Gamora is fierce  
And Ronan wants the stone

**ROCKET: Rocket’s NOT a raccoon, genetic mutation  
Weapon master and petty thief**

Weapon master and petty thief  
Rocket’s a raccoon Groot’s a tree  
Gamora’s fierce and Ronan wants the stone

And this is all in the story you are at the movies  
Gonna have to pay close attention if you wanna keep with the plot  
Cuz it’s a complicated Marvel movie everyone’s got their own part  
So listen close to the dialogue  
We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot  
Da da da da da da da da da

Yondu!

**YONDU: Yondu is rich he’s a Ravager that broke the code**

He’s a Ravager that broke the code  
Yondu is rich  
Rocket’s a raccoon  
Groot’s a tree  
Gamora is fierce  
And Ronan wants the stone

**DRAX: Drax wants revenge, Ronan killed his family**

Ronan killed his family  
Drax wants revenge  
Yondu is rich  
Rocket’s a raccoon  
Groot’s a tree  
Gamora is fierce  
And Ronan wants the stone

**KRAGLIN: Kraglin is loyal, but not too important  
Yondu’s friend, the Captain’s first mate**

Yondu’s friend, the Captain’s first mate  
Kraglin is loyal  
Drax wants revenge  
Yondu is rich  
Rocket’s a raccoon  
Groot’s a tree  
Gamora is fierce  
And Ronan wants the stone

Prison breaks and spaceships, the Kree can’t touch us here!

Other Characters!

**THANOS: The Titan Thanos is crazy**

****

****

**NEBULA: And Nebula is mad**

****

**NEBULA & THANOS: Gamora’s family, totally messed up**

****

**NOVA PRIME: And the Nova Corps defends**

The Nova Corps defends  
Nova defends  
Thanos is crazy  
Nebula’s mad  
Kraglin is loyal  
Drax wants revenge  
Yondu is rich  
Rocket’s a raccoon  
Groot’s a tree  
Gamora is fierce  
And Ronan wants the stone

And what about Peter?  
A human man raised in space  
What about Peter?  
Who left the Ravagers on his own  
What about Peter?  
What about Peter? What about Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed it, perhaps consider leaving me a comment or kudos, or even giving the [original post](https://obfonteri.tumblr.com/post/161675457126/hey-guys-first-of-all-thanks-for-100-followers) a reblog on tumblr!


End file.
